GPA Hall of Fame
Founded for the Fifth Anniversary of the Green Protection Agency, the GPA Hall of Fame was intended to commemorate those who have, by their presence in the alliance, had a significant positive impact on the Green Protection Agency. Recipients for the Fifth GPA Anniversary (2011) *'Abaddon' - A former GPA MoD, and one of the members who helped re-write the first GPA charter. *'creativedynamo' - President after the War on Peace, creativedynamo guided the Agency through the difficulties of the Reconstruction period. He is the only former member to have received the GPA Lifetime Achievement Award. *'Emperor Fu' - Known inside and outside the GPA for his 'fro-clad avatar, Emperor Fu is one of the quintessential faces of the Agency. He served both as GPA President and as a Green team senator. *'gamer42_au' - An economic mastermind, gamer42_au served the GPA for many terms as MoE, and was responsible for much of the GPA's early knowledge of CN economic theory. *'M_a_C_a' - Nobody has put more time and effort into GPA service than M_a_C_a, longtime cornerstone of the Office of Membership Compliance. Though he has retired from the GPA government, M_a_C_a remains one of our hardest-working members. *'Patjenn' - Before his nation tragically vanished last fall, Patjenn was the GPA's longest-running senator, and the "most popular" person on the Green team. He also has served as GPA President. *'Patrick Gray' - GPA MoFA during and after the War on Peace, "PDGray" has also served as MoE and President. He is well-known for his economic expertise, as demonstrated by the prosperity of his nation. *'Phil Gaea' - Not much is known anymore about this shadowy figure from the depths of the GPA's history, but Phil Gaea is attributed to be the GPA's founding member and first President. *'Thomasj_tx' - Master statesman, former President, economic powerhouse, Green-team senator, and all-around great guy. Thomasj_tx is the definition of GPA spirit. *'United Blobs' - One of the GPA's founding members, and served multiple terms as GPA president in the alliance's early days Recipients for the Sixth GPA Anniversary (2012) *'Antonio Salovega VI' - AS6 enriched the GPA with his wisdom, FA expertise and great graphic skills. He was a very nice and correct man which always placed the alliance above himself. *'Helga von Lichtenstein' - Few people embody the GPA ideals of diplomacy and friendly demeanour as well as Helga von Lichtenstein. During her membership, she left a lasting effect to the community by acting as a mediator when the extremes conflicted, and continued to do this in GPA-related affairs after her departure from the alliance. The post-war GPA had a lot to thank her for improving our image at large. She tended to work really hard, too. *'Mary the Fantabulous' - Mary left the GPA after about a year to head to NPO. She was the leader behind ECHO and several other efforts, especially focused on green team unity. She worked closely with United Blobs and Phil Gaea to shape the GPA as it is today. Her leadership in the GPA went unquestioned, but she struggled quite a bit with the disjoint she saw within the forming green community. Very highly regarded by those who were in the GPA in its early days. *'omnilynx' - Omnilynx has served GPA in several positions, including a brief but extremely vital term as the President when no-one else bothered, during the outbreak of the War on Peace. After the war, he made a long, succesful term as the CIO of the alliance. *'Ouchneddnesscooooo' - Quite a lot like Helga, really: hard working, versatile, friendly, popular, and always embodying the ideals of the GPA both within the alliance and though his work as Minister of Foreign Affairs. *'Sol Invictus' - Sol Invictus' persistence in the positions of CIO is beyond equal. His strong presence on the technical aspects of the alliance has guaranteed that we can enjoy the infrastructure we have. Beyond that, Sol is perceptive, articulate and occasionally outspoken. All in all, a most excellent person to have on our team. Recipients for the Seventh GPA Anniversary (2013) *'probablamenteno' - Definitely the most overdue inductee to our Hall of Fame, probablamenteno has managed to avoid being inducted into our Hall of Fame for the past two years by sneaking onto the Cabinet before the nominations begin. However, there is no method for him to dodge the honour this time around! probablamenteno, a member of the GPA since 2007, is the shining example of what every member of the GPA should aim to be. His immense knowledge of economics, skill as a statesman, relentless perseverance at recruiting, and general personality continues to truly be an inspiration to us all. *'jerdge' - Possibly the most known GPAer around Planet Bob these days, jerdge's understanding and contributions to the fields of military organization and inter-alliance relations have revolutionized the departments of the MoD and MoFA. His rational yet friendly presence on the OWF has been and continues to be of great service to our public image. Although he has not been a member of the GPA for as long as most of the Hall of Fame inductees, jerdge has most definitely contributed more than enough to our alliance to deserve the honour. *'nik718' - The GPA has multiple times before been blessed with amazing economic minds, however there is no-one from the GPA who has contributed more to us in the field of economics than nik. His deep studies on the general principles underlying CN economics have shown all of us in the GPA that there is much more to this game than most of us would think and assisted our nations in attaining the peaks that they are at. *'AwesomeDog' - Unlike the previous candidates, AwesomeDog was never an outspoken personality within the GPA. Nevertheless, AwesomeDog was one of those members who worked for the GPA regardless of any honors or fame. He did it out of genuine loyalty for the alliance and his alliance-mates. The first to volunteer against rogues and ghosts, the first to give aid, the first to give advice, AD put the GPA before his own needs. Serving as both the MoD and as VP, AD did not let power get to his head. He was the same ol' guy, helping the GPA whenever possible. Even though AD has since parted ways with the GPA, his impact, his loyalty, and his work is still felt among the entire alliance. *'Fodell' - Fodell is another one of those guys that you just can't dislike. Fodell spent his career in CN in a variety of positions, including MoMC, MoIA, Mentor, and War Handler. During the stressful times of the War on Peace, He was a War Handler, keeping order among the chaos. Fodell even went so far as to found the War Doves alliance in Tournament Edition with the purpose of passing on his military knowledge to members inexperienced in the field of war and coordination, and generally just to have a good time with one another. A list of War Doves Award recipients can be found here *'Helpma' - Following the period known internally as the War on Peace, Helpma assumed the position of Minister of Economics, despite having never held an elected position previously, and guided the GPA through the reparations period, ensuring through his perseverance and dedication that the payments were completed on time, saving the GPA from further conflict. In addition to that, he has always been outspoken in his beliefs, contributing an important viewpoint to many discussions. Recipients for the Eighth GPA Anniversary (2014) *'Apriland' - April of Apriland joined the GPA in August of 2007 as a newcomer to Planet Bob. She quickly became active, eventually rising up to the Vice Presidency in January 2008 and quickly was promoted to President upon a sudden resignation. April valiantly led the GPA with the NPO bearing down, finally being forced to lead diplomatic efforts to curb the violence and end the War. Her leadership was crucial to the survival of the GPA during this troubling time. *'Benfinan' - Benfinan is close to being one of the founding members of the GPA, having joined just a month after the GPA's founding back in 2006. He has contributed a lot to the GPA's foreign affairs since its early days. His most recent government position was the Minister of Foreign Affairs in 2013. Since then, he has remained an assistant in the Ministership and a special advisor to the GPA government. *'Blitzkerig0' - A long time Director of the Academy, later the Minister of Membership Compliance and at one time, President of the GPA. Blitzkerig0's dedication to the nuts and bolts of the running of the alliance has impacted the GPA until this day. Nowadays, he just sits around doling out agricultural anecdotes. *'dy Cazaril' - In his early days, dy Cazaril was involved in the Department of Communications. Later on he moved on to Cabinet as Ministers of Economics and Internal Affairs. He served as GPA's Minister of Internal Affairs for a very long time - essentially GPA's gatekeeper. He ran the GPA as both President and vice-President for multiple terms. One constituent under his Presidency had this to say when reminiscing: "He was the President, ruling us through his wisdom and grace". *'Jericthegreat' - Served a full year as Director of the Academy shortly after graduating from the Academy. He has also served as Minister of Defense, Assistant Minister of Defense, Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs and, Minister of Foreign Affairs. His highest achievement to date was his time as Vice President under Jerdge’s Presidency. He is always willing to help out in a pinch with information, cash, or someone to talk to. At the time of his nomination to the Hall of Fame he was serving as the Forum’s Account Manager and Assistant Minister of Defense to The Sinister Minister Arrnea. Fun-fact: Atherian (Jeric’s Nation) shares the same birthday as the GPA. *'Nuwen' - A mentor in the GPA Academy dating back to the War on Peace, Nuwen first made his transition into GPA government as an experienced assistant/advisor to the then Director of the Academy, Dragonshy. Following that, Nuwen was a multi-term Director of the Academy, and has served multiple terms as assistant Director since. Truly a shining example to all GPA mentors! Recipients for the Ninth GPA Anniversary (2015) *'Arrnea' - A longtime (ex-) Minister of Defense for the GPA, he is responsible for modernizing and strengthening the GPA"s military organization to its formidable form today. Longtime Cabinet Minister. *'Bladegolem47' - A maestro of the keyboard, blade has written Dove Chronicles for many, many moons. Deejay and founder of the Green Protection Radio. *'Dragonshy' - Arguably the prettiest of the GPAers, the Princess of Cloudshy rivals even the classical beauty of Dehlia. Held a diverse portfolio of roles, including Directors of the Academy and Communication, Minister of Foreign Affairs, President and Advisor. Longest service was in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs - as ambassador, minister, assistant-minister and unofficial poster "girl" for the GPA. *'Ennui the boring' - GPA's scourge of rogues and deliverer of shiny radioactive parcels of delight. *'Kurdanak' - Longtime (ex-) Minister of Foreign Affairs who was responsible for restarting the GPA ambassador program. Kurdanak later served as Minister of Internal Affairs, vice-President and President. *'Sanpedrodave' - A War on Peace veteran and former Director of Communications, spd was and is still the chairman of Bank Fu. *'Shankus Maximus' - Longtime war handler and for a long time prior the only war handler of the GPA. Former Minister of Defense. Notes #2011 Awards #2012 Awards #2013 Awards Category:Green Protection Agency